Fiolee One Shot
by Serein102
Summary: Just a little something I whipped up after seeing a certain comic and GIF that inspired me. Link's in the author's note.


**Author's Note: Every (...#..) Is how old Fionna is. The parentheses that looks like this: (...Moment...) is when she was around 16(?). But it's a special moment. Also I wanted to write a fanfiction based off a comic and GIF I saw...I don't own the idea they had or Adventure Time. Just wanted to write this.**

**The Comic: **** . /_cb20120429191213/adventuretimesuperfans/images/thumb/6/6e/Tumblr_lqg2037qwL1r0nj3wo1_ /152px-Tumblr_lqg2037qwL1r0nj3wo1_ **

**I couldn't find the creator of the comic though. If you'd like, you could find out and tell me so I could credit them!**

**Also please tell me if I should write more one-shots, it's my first time.**

**The GIF: 'Forever Alone' by GlorieMarie on DeviantArt**

_(...13...)_

_The golden haired adventuress sludged through the cave's grimy waters, and sighed as she glanced at her clothes and the cat in her arms._

_"The price of being an adventurer...really smelly clothes." _

_As she continued through the hazardous tunnel, a pair of red gleaming eyes lurked behind her, before popping out in front of her, screeching. A hideous demon face appeared, causing the young girl to scream, until it morphed back into the handsome/devilish rogue Vampire King._

_"AHHHHHHhhhhh-hhhhiii Marshall." _

_Marshall let out a coy laugh. "Haha, you were totally scared." _

_"No I wasn't. You suprised me." Fionna shrugged him off and continued walking._

_Marshall floated behind her, sizing her up. "Hey Fi, you got a little somethin'...everywhere." _

_"Really..? I didn't notice. Thanks Marshall." _

_"I'm so a good friend. Hey speaking of friends, wanna go kill some pixies with some of mine?" Marshall asked, picking Fionna up out of the sludge and lifting her._

_"Thanks." She shaked the brown sludge off and looked up. "And I can't. I have to take Cake home. Sludge monsters kinda tire cats out. Well that's what Cake said.." Fionna pouted as she glanced at the sleeping furball._

_"Come on...you know you want to.." Marshall said leaning in closer to her ear._

_Fionna turned her head away in silence. "But what about Cake?"_

_"Stuff the kitty into the bag, she'll never know." _

_"Fine." Fionna handed Marshall her sister as he dropped her into the backpack's pocket._

_"Now come on, we'll take express." Marshall said picking her up bridal-style._

_"Express?" _

_Fionna's question was answered by flying through the tunnel at lightning speed. She grinned and whooped as they flew through the cave. Marshall was laughing as he glanced at her and smiled._

_(...19...)_

_As the current 'Royal Guard of Knights' of the Candy Kingdom walked past the empty posts, she giggled. The Banana Guards were probably watching the new resident, Ms. Licorice. She had been attracting the guards attention away from their job. Hence why Gumball made her a Knight for his Kingdom. Fionna quickly entered the local pub._

_"Fionna the Human. Never thought I'd see you here."_

_"Choco Man Jim, I'm not here for busting another gang or something, just get me a lemonade please." Fionna says. As the bartender leaves, she feels a tap on her shoulder._

_"Look who's back.__" Marshall asks._

_Fionna turns and sees her old best friend, Marshall Lee. Without thinking she hugs the guy and laughs. "MARSHALLL!"_

_When Fionna realizes she yelled she blushes and sits back down. "Hi."_

_"I'm guessing you missed me?" He asked. Marshall had left due to owing favors to some people in the nightosphere. Fionna hadn't seen him since she turned 17. It really felt bad not having her best friend around, especially after Cake moved in with L.M._

_"Math yeah I missed you! Everything's been soo boring since you left. Cake left me all alone with the tree house. Though I think her and L.M. want private time." Fionna whispered, making Marshall laugh. She had such a naive look on the world._

_"Great, because I need a place to stay. My house is probably old and dusty, so I'd rather not go there. Plus it technically still is my place. I expect rent first day next week." Marshall said, his voice jokingly turning into a buisnessman's._

_"Sure, Sir..." Fionna replied. "Just don't do anything weird." Her eyes narrowed, remembering the adult jokes Marshall started using around her since she turned 16. Fionna never really got it, and Cake wouldn't tell her, so when she turned 17, she checked out SO MANY books._

_"Please, your body is still like a 14 year old's. I actually like girls my age." Marshall joked._

_"Gross you go for gran-grans...oh, but I have lots of cool stuff to show you. New weapons, and spell books, and treasures!" Fionna grabbed Marshall and pushed him outside the doors, and sneaked up on him by latching onto his back. _

_"Fly me home!" She said, kicking her legs into his sides. Marshall sighed as he flew through the night sky, landing on top of the tree house. Fionna giggled as she rolled on the tree's leaves, Marshall watched her silently. She had actually grown...it was tempting._

_Fionna stopped rolling to see Marshall staring at her. She sat up and gently poked his cheek. "Marshall? Are you okay dude...?"_

_"Hey Fi, can I try something weird?" he asks, scooting closer to her. Her face turns slightly red._

_"Sure...but what are you gonna-" _

_Marshall pinned her to the tree's stable roof and kissed her. It wasn't sloppy or anything. Just a quick kiss. Fionna was surprised...and then happy. She would have fought back but...she liked Marshall Lee. And him kissing her made her like him...like how much she liked Gumball. It made her feel weird inside. Maybe more. Just before anything else happened, Marshall got off her and sat up. Fionna was wondering why he stopped and gently touched her lips as she sat up._

_"Well now I'm a pervert..." Marshall stated bluntly._

_"Ummm..."_

_"Look, Fi it's pretty obvious I have feelings for you, since I nearly started foreplay..." Fionna tilted her head. Foreplay? Back to the library._

_The two sat in silence as Fionna scootched closer to him and gently whispered._

_"Maybe...I like you too." Marshall turned and saw Fionna smiling._

_"Fi, you sure?" _

_"Dude. I've known you for like..." Fionna tried counting her fingers. "A while, let's just say that-"_

_"You suck at math. It's been seven years." Fionna lightly punched him but went back to her point._

_"Wasn't that basically the same thing. We were best buds and stuff and hanged out all the time. So if we just do couple stuff too...it shouldn't be too hard right? I mean isn't relationships based off trust or communication or some blop like that?" Fionna was quoting the books._

_"Fionna...where are you getting this from?" Marshall asked, bit concerned at how his friend was acting like a wise old woman._

_"Same place where I will find out what foreplay is." She muttered. Marshall looked taken aback before Fionna kissed him on the cheek._

_"Jeez...weirdo." The two share a brief quick kiss._

_(...Moment...)_

**_Fionna bursted out laughing as she listened to Marshall's joke. "Ahh, that was a good one!"_**

**_Fionna turned to Marshall who layed next to her on her bed. He had stopped laughing. Fionna turned to him._**

**_"Hey...are you worried about you know what again?" Fionna asked, slightly worried. Marshall looked away from her._**

**_Fionna frowned. "Hey, look, I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens to me."_**

**_She giggled. "I'll always be with you! Cheer up!" Marshall softly smiled as Fionna climbed on him._**

**_"Don't be sad!" _**

**_"I'm not, I'm not!" Marshall laughed._**

_(...23...)_

_"Marshall!" Fionna cheered out. The sly vampire sneaked behind her and grabbed her. _

_"What..? I was...resting. It's day time." _

_"Oh. Sorry. But it's snowing. It's perfect for fighting snowbras." Fionna's eyes gleamed with that of excitement and adventure._

_Marshall nuzzled his head into her shoulder and groaned._

_"Come on...don't be a lazy bum." She said, patting his hair._

_"Fine.."_

_The 1000+ year old sighed as he helped Fionna put on her snow boots, who reached for her hoodie which had rabbit ears sowed into them._

_As the two went outside, Marshall seemed to float just above the ground,while Fionna struggled to move through the thick snow at the doorstep._

_"How about we just ice skate instead of traveling through the Ice's Queen's frozen tears?" The vampire asked bluntly._

_"But I can-" Fionna struggled to move one foot. "Hold on...just let me.." Struggle. "I can do.." Struggle. "Okie just let me ride you." She raised her arms up._

_"Oh, ride on me? Fi, your so dirty." _

_"SHUT UP!" _

_Marshall chuckled as he pulled his girlfriend out of the snow and into his arms. She turned until she was comfty. "Ready." She whispered._

_Marshall hummed as he placed his feet and Fionna down on the ice pond. She looked down. _

_"I don't have skates."_

_Marshall stuck out a foot. "Just stand on my feet. We'll twirl around in the air like we used to."_

_Fionna smiled sweetly as she stepped on and giggled._

_Marshall stuck his tounge out as he let Fionna try to balance herself. She grinned as she started grabbing ahold of her boyfriend._

_"Told ya I could do it. Anyway, Cake wants me to go to that ball the Grass Kingdom is throwing a ball in my honor. She says to bring you.."_

_Marshall yawned. "And why are they throwing this ball?"_

_Fionna smiled. "Because I stopped FP from freaking out as he was passing through. He's kinda ticked off cause of being King."_

_Fionna waited a few seconds before Marshall responded. "Your still friends with that torch light?"_

_"Jealous?" Fionna asked as Marshall took her hands._

_"No." Marshall planted a kiss on her. "Just that I get possesive of my bunny. What would I do if someone stopped me from 'ravishing' her."_

_"Whaa~~!" Fionna replied, her cheeks getting a bit redder. "Don't say it so bluntly!"_

_"You do know if we're gonna be together, you have to be comfortable with the topic of sex." Marshall explained in a serious tone. _

_"Yeah but.." _

_The two went back inside as they continued. As Fionna talked, the tip of her ears got redder by every sentence._

_"Fi, what if we're in some situation where you need to know this stuff?" Marshall asked as he leaned on her._

_"When would that ever happen?" The blonde adventuress questioned._

_Marshall smirked as he breathed into her ear. "Maybe now." _

_Fionna cried out as Marshall attacked her and started fondling 'all sorts of her.'_

_"Marshall! What if someone walks in or passes by the windo__**w? **__And BMO-__**ahh~!**__"_

_Marshall smirked as he raised his head to meet Fionna's blue eyes._

_" BMO's at soccer camp. If anyone else bothered us, I'd kill 'em." _

_"Jeez Marsha__**-ah~~!**__"_

_The rest of their conversation was drowned out by...sounds..._

_(...36...)_

_"Dammit Fionna!" Marshall shouted as picture frames and a lamp crashed onto the floor. _

_Fionna was silent as she continued smashing things onto the floor. As she stopped at the mirror she looked hurt. She remembered this mirror. Marshall had got it for her as a birthday gift, so when using the secret incantation it can open a secret portal to another dimension for adventuring. It was a great present since it reminded Fionna of the memory of the fun day she and Marshall had. But now she was pissed off. _

_Just before she smashed Marshall 's reflection in the mirror with her sword, Marshall snatched it out of her hand with a irritated look. Fionna made a face as she punched Marshall, but eventually got worn out. Marshall looked down at her. _

_"Are you done now?" he spat._

_Fionna breathed heavily as she looked at him. "I hate you!" _

_Marshall sighed as he placed his feet on the floor and met her eyes. _

_"Why? Why are you so pissed all of the sudden?" Marshall asked._

_"Because! You don't care about me at all! You'd rather be off with some other girls or something!" Fionna spat through tears._

_Marshall was silent for a minute. "What tells you that?" he asked quietly._

_"You have scratches on your back and I don't grab you like that! When you came home the other day you smelled like perfume. I don't wear that junk! And then...when I went to go buy a new weapon, I saw you and a girl...doing things in bar." She explained, cursing a bit._

_"Crap." Marshall muttered. "Fi, you know-"_

_"NO!" she screeched. "You just proved that it's true. I'm going to Dot's house..." _

_As Fionna grabbed her bag, Marshall wrapped his arms around her. She stood still, not wanting to even argue now. She was exhausted._

_"Fi...I'm sorry...it's just that..." _

_"Marshall..I forgive you...but...I'm not sure if I can be here right now..." She mumbled, prying away from his arms._

_"Fionna-"_

_"Good night Marshall." Fionna smiled as she exited the room with tears flowing down her cheeks._

_(...?...)_

_"You better be glad I'm doing this.." Marshall muttered as he crouched under an umbrella. Next to him, Fionna sat with a smile, the sun shining on her just-starting-to-grey-locks._

_"And you better be glad I forgave you."_

_Marshall frowned. "Come on, I told you and you caught that crazy witch using her magik on me to seduce me! It was illegal magic that I don't even know about! And that was years ago."_

_"Yes, I remember. And then I still went on to punch you in the face. And then her in the chest...then there was a loud POP." Fionna giggled as she mimicked the sound._

_Marshall stuck his snake-like tounge out as Fionna laughed gently. _

_"Here." Fionna handed Marshall the red scarf she worked so hard on._

_"It's red."_

_"Yeah." _

_"Why couldn't it have been blue? Reminds me of you. I did not mean for that to rhyme."_

_"Jeez...could've told me earlier...and I like when you rhyme. Or sing."_

_Marshall floated closer to Fionna as he caressed her hair. "You're getting old."_

_Fionna pushed his face away. "Yeah that's definitely what you want to say to the one you love. I can still grab ahold of a sword and kick butt, though."_

_..._

_The corners of Marshall's lips turned down. "Are you sure you don't wanna.."_

_Fionna shook her head. "Nah. Vampire life would be too hard on me."_

_Marshall sighs, and pulls the umbrella out of the ground, hovering over the gold-haired woman, as she starts coughing._

_"Fi, are you okay?!" _

_"I'm..__***cough***__..fine..." Fionna puts her book down. "Just a little cold. Nothing can take me down easily." She smiles as she sticks her tounge out. _

_Marshall kisses her forehead. "I'm gonna go get you a blanket." He smirks. "Don't die on me adventuress!" He shouts as he flies away._

_Fionna giggles, glancing at the book. Once Marshall was out of sight and earshot, she pulled out her phone out of her (now old backpack) new messenger bag. She quickly dialed the number._

_She felt anxious as she heard the rings. One. Two. Three. Four-_

_"Gumball!" Fionna breathed a sigh of relief. "So, how is it? I know I don't just have a cold..."_

_Back at the Candy Kingdom, Prince Gumball sighed. Behind him his wife Elaine struggled to bring him papers. Gumball had put Fionna on hold for a few minutes til he got the results back. _

_Elaine quickly exited, not wanting to hear the news about her friend._

_"Fionna...I got your results."_

_"Okie? What are they? Why am I sick?"_

_Gumball drew a sharp breath as he replied. "Fionna. Your sick with an old disease. There's...there's no cure."_

_Silence. Gumball frowned as he struggled to speak."Fionna, I explored caves and caverns. Elaine asked her mother, but not even Ice Queen knows anything or any of her wizard 'friends.' I asked old kingdoms...no one remembers this disease...it's from before the Mushroom War.."_

_Silence again. "I'm so sorry Fionna..."_

_Back on the hill, Fionna sat in silence, the wind blowing her sun-kissed locks. As the sun set more and more, tears streamed down her face. A smile appeared on her face..._

_Behind her Marshall stood, hearing the whole conversation with his hearing. A look on his face that ranged from confusion to anger to sorrow. As Fionna hanged up, he walked torwards her, startling her. She wiped away her tears in a effort to make it seem as nothing was wrong._

_"Oh hey Marshall. That my blanket?" Fionna asked, smiling._

_Marshall looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me?" _

_And that was the trigger that set her off. As soon as he finished that sentence, her face contorted into one of sadness and grief, tears overflowing immediately. She ran into Marshall's open arms, hugging the love of her life that she cared for so much._

_Marshall was quiet as he layed his head on Fionna's, stroking her hair. _

_"Oh Fionna.."_

_(...?...)_

_"Hmm..." Fionna held up the scarf up, so he could see it from beside the bed on the floor._

_Marshall glanced up from the floor. "It's blue." He strummed a few notes on his bass._

_"Yeah. You told me blue was more my color." Fionna explained._

_"Yeah. Same day you told me you had a disease, and now you're in a bed."_

_Fionna sighed. "Marshall...don't make it anymore sadder than it needs to be...why don't you cheer me up with that song from when I was younger._

_Marshall grinned. He started playing._

_**"Good little girl**_

_**Always picking a fight with me you know that I'm bad...**_

_**But you spent your life with me**_

_**What, do you want from my world.**_

_**Your a good little girl..."**_

_Fionna grinned as she prepared to sing. She may have gotten old, but apparently her voice grew better with age. _

_**"Bad little boy**_

_**That's what you acted like**_

_**I really don't mind what **_

_**kind of guy you are.**_

_**You are my whole great world. **_

_**Not any toy**_

_**You're still my bad little boy."**_

_Marshall grinned at her. She sounded just like she did the first time. But much sweeter. _

_"I love you Fionna."_

_Fionna smiled._

_"I love you, Marshall Lee."_

_(...-...)_

_It happened so quickly. She was gone. And here he was, lying his head on her old bed, clutching onto her hat. His only memento. He was dull. Lifeless. More than he already had been. The funeral was filled with practically everyone in Aaa. The Fire Prince and his family. Gumball and Elaine. The Ice Queen. Even some of her ex-foes were there._

_When they arrived at her grave the day later once again, all her loved one's who were closest to her were there. Marshall cared about them too._

_Fionna. The Greatest Adventuress Who Ever Lived._

_As her sister stood between the two men who cared for her the most, they stood in the rain with dull looks._

_Cake was gone now._

_Gumball and Lainey were gone now._

_Even the Ice Queen. _

_If only he had..._

_Marshall looked at her gravestone alone, once again. The rain beating down hard. His face was filled with hate and anger...and sadness. He gritted his teeth. His voice was drenched in depression and lined in bitterness as he spoke._

_"__**You lied.**__" _

_(...100 Years Later...)_

_The cold hardened Vampire King trudged through the small village, a dark aura around him. A 100 years had passed and he had not found a reason to continue walking the remains of the Earth.._

_As he trudged through a bright sunny village, his 100-year old mood contrasted so well with the cheers of the common folk._

_But as he passed a schoolhouse, he stopped and turned, he felt something change. _

_A little human girl with the brightest blue eyes and sun-kissed pigtails sat on the bench alone, a wooden sword in her hands. She looked up and met his eyes. She smiled sweetly. _

_Marshall walked carefully torwards her. She reminded him of her...so innocent. Something sparked. Like the world gave him some hope back. It ignited something._

_"Hello!"_

_"Hey.." Marshall replied, quietly._

_"Who are you mister?" She asked. She sounded so familiar. So welcoming. So forgiving._

_"I'm...Marshall Lee...__What's your name?" Marshall asked. He was surprised his voice sounded normal. It had been years since he spoke._

_The girl smiled. "My name's Hope."_

_...Marshall grinned. He found a reason. He found hope._

_ And Hope had grinned at his next reply._

_"Nice to meet you Hope. You wanna play adventuring?" _

_**END**_


End file.
